Miir Rajh
Miir Rajh is a major Mimic character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Let's just get one thing straight, Miir is not a mentally stable person. As a matter of fact, he's reached a new level of batshit crazy to point where nothing could bring him back to his senses anymore. He's gone, that's just it, no use in trying. He has a habit of saying the most inappropriate and irrelevant things ever, and to top it off he has no sense of reading the situation or consideration of how others might feel about his words. He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants, however he wants, wherever he wants, and if he's feeling up to it, whoever he wants. And there's no room for asking why. This doesn't mean he can't be appealed to as a way of taming his unsustainable mentality. Miir believes that bartering is a useful skill he'll be needing when he finally opens up his shop, so he's all for it if someone is willing to bargain. But just like any merchant, he won't compel unless he believes he's getting the better end of the deal or he'll be trading for something he really wants. Keep in a mind that Miir is still a kid when scaled with the life span of a Mimic, thus he acts his own age. He throws tantrums when upset, enjoys eating sweets, and is intrigued easily. Although he's use to travelling by himself, he believes having fun is just as important when it comes to time-wasting wacky nonsense. Background Miir doesn't have any recollection of his parents. Supposedly they had left him for dead in a forest, though in a final act of caring for their son they had left him inside an colossal tree so that he may wither it as a source of food. So Miir grew up in the forest, surviving off of the land. Literally. He did pretty well for himself seeing as though that all he needed to do was drain life as a way of consuming. However, he never seemed satisfied with the sort of face that his bacteria would produce for him. So whenever he had the chance, he dip his face into water to rid himself of the slimy substance, even if it cause him tremendous pain. And when his mask would harden overnight while he was asleep, he'd smash his head against a tree until it shattered. Thus causing his faceless head to form a history of outlines in the structure of how his masks was destroyed. This sort of behavior is unheard from Mimics, and so they shunned him. The cause could be from all the physical and mental damage he put himself through just to get rid of his mask. It only got worse as years went by, there were times where he'd produce the bioflim and paste the faces of animals corpses in means of a face. Even going as far as to merge while they're still alive. Sometimes unfortunate humanoid beings that would cross his path fall by his methods, and then he'd sample their faces. Nothing felt right. He grew impatient and greedy, he became obsessed with the idea of finding the perfect face seeing that his own body could not do it for him. Eventually he turned on his own kind, literally ripping the masks from off their heads, and then trying their heads on for size afterwards. Miir was not healthy, he was completely insane and had gone off the deep end. This was a point from which he could not come back from. This was him. His life went onto be a tale told around a campfire at night, Skull Kid; the faceless head hunter. On a fateful day, Miir ended the life of a particular travelling merchant that he had a good feeling about. It was a bag, filled to the brim with masks of all kinds! It would appear that he hit the jackpot, except nothing felt right. That was until he discovered a hidden pocket within the bag and retrieved an unusual mask. This was it. This is what he's been looking for all this time. Just looking at it, every vibe in his told him yes. It was almost hexing. He prepared the bioflim. Though the second he adorned it on his head, it forcefully attached itself onto him. At first he was kicking and screaming, attempting to pry to mask off of him. But slowly, his frantic cries for help turned to small chuckles, then full blown laughter of a joyous day. It had infused with him, using him as a host. This mask carries something darker, and now it has become one with him. It didn't end there, Miir's obsession may have been to find the right mask for himself, but now he's developed a passion to collect all the masks in the world and open up a Happy Mask shop once he has accomplished that. Originally it was the idea of the merchant he killed, but seeing as though that he can no longer carry on, Miir took it upon himself to ensure that the merchant's dreams are fulfilled. He took the bag of masks with a good deed in mind, he is now on a journey to make it happen. He began to pillage Mimics of their masks, disregarding whether they'd be able to live without it. Literally. When business is slow, Miir gets pretty cranky, and he settles for actual faces as long as they can be made into a good mask. Soon he discovered that the mask he wears has given him divine powers, which he believes to be a message from a god that encourages him to establish a mask shop. First he carries on the dream of a poorly deceased, now a god bless him with good grace, he must be the embodiment of a holy Samaritan. What was once but a mere campfire story to tell at night, now lingers as an urban myth. Skull Kid, the face collector. Category:Characters Category:RPCs Category:Mimics Category:Genesis Category:Male Category:Unaffiliated Category:Friendly Creeper Category:FlurutusSeries